


Quarantined In The Wrong House

by ArielWillows



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielWillows/pseuds/ArielWillows
Summary: Quarantine's been hitting hard for a young lady who was just looking for some time outside of the cramped apartment, on her way to the store she meets a handsome stranger in a nice looking vehicle, and with hormones raging she gets in. First mistake. Now she's awake, with holes in her memory and at the hands of a psychopath.. But why is she still, if not more, attracted to him?**WARNING** This contains graphic sexual content along with things that may be triggering to some people, read at your own risk.
Kudos: 9





	1. A Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I began work on a few months ago as a hobby, also with being frustrated at the lack of detailed writers on the roleplay sites I frequent. This is an original work that focuses heavily on non-con elements and other similar fantasies. If that's not for you, then don't read it. If it is for you, then come on in. I welcome comments and suggestions as I do plan on making this longer and adding more details/turning it into a more fleshed out story. Thanks in advance :3

She opened her eyes, not in a dramatic way. There was no dramatic breath or shooting up into a sitting position, no. She knew better. Instead she lay there in the dark, reclosing her eyes for a second. Wondering if it could’ve all been a dream, curious as to weather she was still dreaming right now. But the handcuffs she could feel lightly digging into her wrists was enough to tell her that it was real. This time yesterday she had been taking a walk, deperately hoping for some alone time away from home, away from the quarantine.. Just away. She had certainly gotten her wish. Slowly memories began to flood her brain, there had been a man, little older then her, handsome. Dawning a black leather jacket, and pearly white smile. He had offered her a lift to the store down the street, he was headed there to look for more water before they closed next week, just like the rest of the nation. And she had agreed. Why had she gotten into that car? She had been stupid, fueled by boredom and blinded by her own desires. She groaned a bit as she arched her back, she was lying on her side, but her head was foggy. “Did the bastard drug me?” she thought bitterly. But after getting into the car there wasn’t anything left but a blank space.

Her muddled brain was brought back to the present as a light clicked on, her eyes popping open the room now in full view. She was laying in the middle of the large bed, there was a dresser on the other side of the room with a mirror that she was facing. She could see the sillouhette of the man she had foolishly trusted in the dusty mirror. Her back was facing him, but she had no doubt he knew she was awake, he must’ve heard her groan. “You’re awake.” he said, eyeing the girl on the bed, he could feel her eyes boring holes into his skull through the mirror. “I brought you some water, let me help you sit up.” He was on her quick, setting the water down on the desk and grabbing her ankles that had been curled against her plump bottom. “Get your hands off of me!” She said sternly, attempting to kick, but the man proved to be stronger then she was, which explained how she ended up in the bed in the first place. To no avail, soon her feet were hovering above the floor as she sat on the edge of her bed. Giving the man in front of her a wary look as he held out the cup of water taking a step forward to lift it to her face, noticing the look she was giving him he retreated his hand and took a sip of the liquid himself before bringing it back to her level. She sighed and leaned forward to take a sip, her feet softly grazing the padded carpet. The water tasted fantastic, she must’ve been out for a long time. Before she could take another sip the water was taken away.

“Heyyy.” she whined her head bumping into his chest before she sprung back, not realizing how close he had gotten. He chuckled as he turned and set the water down, “You can have more later… If you’re good.” With the last words he pushed her down onto her back, her legs still dangling off the edge. Not expecting the movement she lifted her legs up in defense, her knees against her chest as she pushed her feet into his chest using the force to propel her backwards onto the bed a bit. Of course this didn’t do much except amuse the man, who chuckled again. He wanted to take his time with her. He backed off, walking around the side of the bed to where she had flipped onto her side, her hands jingling behind her. “Care if I sit?” he asked dryly, not even waiting for an answer he sat and placed a hand on her upper thigh, moving behind to gently squeeze her ass. She had gone still now, her hair covering her face as she breathed heavily into the mattress.

He gently made a move to unbutton her jeans, making the mistake of leaning in closer. Her knees that had been tucked into her chest again shot out, glancing the side of his head and he fell backwards onto the floor. The fall to the floor had hurt more then the kick, and he mused for a second while the girl rolled over to the other side of the bed, feet hitting the floor and making a dash for the door, which was locked. Of course it was locked, it didn’t stop her from ramming into it a couple times with her shoulder. An agitated cry leaving her lips. “Careful, you might hurt yourself.” He had moved to behind her and she gasped stumbling over to the ground, breathing heavy and looking up at him, the anger in her face doing poorly at disguising how scared she was. She had just fucked up.

Rather then charge her, the man stood there a smile on his face. He had her cornered on the ground, he could take his time, and he intended to. “This isn’t a fair fight.” He said as he stuck a hand into his front pocket, pulling out a key and tossing it to the ground in front of her. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” And just like that he was gone, door open and shut in her face. It took her a few seconds to regain her breath, she was sure he was going to hurt her, and maybe he still would but for now she had to get these cuffs off.

It took her seven minutes to manuever the keys right behind her back and unclick both cuffs, two minutes were spent pacing back and force between sips of water, and the final minute was spent attempting to turn the plasic water cup into some sort of weapon. To no avail. She stood on the side of the bed away from the door, he would probably be prepared for her to rush him, and she didn’t think her smaller frame would be able to do much except anger him more. No she had to be smarter then that.

He was 2 minutes and 24 seconds late, he knew she had been counting by how agitated she looked when he finally opened the door and closed it behind him with a clicking sound. He noted the empty water glass and smiled, she looked adorable with her frustrated huff. Still putting on the angry face for him. He knew she didn’t know what to expect, which is why she didn’t expect when he did come at her this time. She dashed to the side, and not wanting to be cornered attempted to climb over the bed. Foolish. He caught her ankle and pulled her back to him, her now free hands clawing at the blankets still trying to get away. He smiled, this is what he wanted after all. He pinned her legs between his own and used both hands to pull her jeans down over her ass, giving it a light smack as he admired her black laced panties, he’d leave those for now.

Reaching under her stomach he pulled her up onto her knees pulling her close to his chest her head resting on his shoulder as her chest heaved. Wrapping one hand under her tits he used his other hand to yank the jeans down to her knees, ignoring the claw marks her fingernails were digging into his arm. It wasn’t until she attempted to poke his eye out that he let out a growl and pushed her back onto her stomach, he climbed on top of her as he yanked down the rest of the jeans and deposited them on the floor. He straddled her ass and pushed her face into the mattress, cutting off her airflow, her arms currently trapped under his legs. He breathed in for a second, enjoying how good she felt squirming underneath him. And then he let go of her hair, she took a big breath and started coughing, he had held her down too long. He sighed and got off of her for a second as she caught her breath. Moving over to the chest in the room he took out a key and unlocked it picking through the varius objects he finally settled on a long piece of satin rope. As much as he enjoyed her squirms he would have to restrain her eventually.

When he looked up he saw her staring at him, she was sitting crosslegged and was putting on her best brave face, her chest still heaving. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me now?” he cooed as he slowly walked back to the bed, the rope was in plain sight but the other thing he had grabbed from the chest was safely tucked away in his back pocket. She just stared at him, gently scooting backwards until her back was against the wall. But she had felt his strength when he had nearly suffocated her, there would be no more games… Instead of crawling into bed he leaned over and grabbed a fistful of her hair, earning a small yelp from her as he flipped her around, grabbing both arms and expertly wrapping the silk around them, tying a knot that was almost too tight, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. With the hands retied but now infront of her he laid her back again, his mouth attaching itself to her neck gently sucking and biting as her arms now rested around his neck.

He sighed as he made his way down, slowly starting to unbutton her shirt. He fumbled with a button, and growing impatient ripped the shirt open buttons spilling onto the floor, she whimpered as his tongue traced itself around her bra, but he left it on for now. Moving down to her thighs, she groaned in protest trying to push his head away with her bound hands but he lifted his hand up and clamped it around her neck, the gruff of his facial hair rubbing against the inside of her thighs.  
His tongue prodded the outside of her panties as he looked up at her from below, he could see her lip quivering as her bound hands gently clung to the hand closed around her throat, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed, weather in embarassment or arousal. He couldn’t quite tell, maybe it was a bit of both. No matter, she wasn’t wet enough for his tongue’s liking so he snaked his way back up to her turning her body so they were spooning, with him being the big one. This might’ve been romantic had he not had his hand around her neck, he swiftly moved so that he had her in a choke hold, holding her head close to his body. His breath tickled her ear and sent all kinds of shivers down her spine as his hand dipped below her panties.

His thumb found her clit first and began to run painstakingly slow circles as his index finger teased her entrance, he kept like this for a while swishing and flicking with his two fingers until he finally started to feel her body give in. “Do you like that princess?” He whispered into her ear, his mouth coming down to gently nibble on her earlobe. Her smaller hands were grasping onto his arm for dear life, the bitch was still squirming. He would’ve stopped her, but her ass gently rubbing against him with every squirm was getting him going and he realized he’d need to lose his pants soon as well. But he kept at his motions, finally dipping a finger ever so slightly inside of her, she was slick and warm. Perfect. With one motion he had flipped himself on top of her smiling as he watched her try to hide a small sigh, the first signs of pleasure. He removed a second piece of silk and wound it between her hands, pulling her up closer to the wall he tied it to the hook he had put in place right above the mattress. Now his doll had her hands tied above her head and he was gonna make her scream.


	2. Lesson 1- Being a Good Girl

Her momentary lapse of pleasure was interrupted suddenly as she realized that she had lost the ability to move her hands. Yanking on the rope, she felt resistance from the hook it was tied to. She also felt a rock in the pit of her stomach as he had removed his hand from between her thighs. He seemed to be enjoying the teasing, as though getting her to submit was his plan all along. The fact that he had allowed her to uncuff herself only to re-tie her up also fit into this theory. By struggling she was giving him what he wanted, but if she submitted, let him have his way… then she’d also be giving him what he wanted. Ultimately, what he wanted was her. And there was little she could do to make this any less enjoyable for him.

Speaking of enjoyable, he had reached into his back pocket producing a small black object, as if he could read her mind. He smiled at her puzzled look, moving back between her legs. Placing a hand on her inner thigh as she automatically attempted to close her legs, restricting access. With the object still in hand he dangled it in front of her face, allowing her to inspect it further. It wasn’t very long, a couple inches maybe. “Now.” He broke the silence of the room as he leaned forward, placing the object gently against her lips, “Open.” he applied a bit more force. “Please?” She sighed and reluctantly opened her mouth. He slid the toy into her mouth gently before letting go, “You keep this in your mouth like a good girl for a minute and I’ll be nicer.” His hand ruffled her hair lightly, as he got up and meandered over to the chest, clearly taking his time. Seeing what she would do, he opened the chest, pawing through the contents as he hummed, emerging from the chest with another small object. He smiled again as he saw the toy still in her mouth, compliance. A start. As he stepped towards the bed again her head suddenly shot up, the toy spitting out like a projectile aimed for his face. She should’ve waited another second though, her eyes shifting from cocky to concerned, as the toy missed it’s mark and clattered to the floor with a muffled thud.

The air in the room was hard to read as he scooped the toy up from the ground, wiping it briefly on his shirt before he himself stuck it in his mouth. Closing his eyes for a moment as he tasted her, a mixture of strawberries and melon briefly passed over his taste buds and he took it out with a small sigh, glancing down at the look of alarmed concern on her face. She gulped, receding a bit into the mattress, unsure what he was going to do next. He leaned over her, his hand gripping her thigh so her legs were parted again and without warning slipped the small device into her entrance, being careful to move her panties back into place.. She gasped at the sudden penetration, her cheeks automatically reddening at the involuntary noise. He clucked his tongue as he pulled out the second object which she could now see was a remote, he pressed a button and suddenly her core was on fire with stimulation. The small toy vibrating lightly inside of her, and another part she hadn’t noticed, a small nub of the toy pressed against her clit, where the vibrations were most powerful. Her legs tried to close around his hand still forcing them apart.

He chuckled at her attempts and released her leg, her legs squeezing together to try and shift the toy out of her. To no avail, the panties prevented her from getting it out. If anything they just kept it in place for him. Perfect. He stayed and watched her squirm for a moment, making sure the toy really wouldn’t be going anywhere, before he turned to leave. “I was going to give you 15 minutes to yourself, but because you can’t behave I think I’ll make it the 30.” He smiled as she turned to look at him, mouth gaping. “You can’t leave me like th-” She was cut off as he clicked the remote and the vibrations got stronger, her feet digging into the mattress as she tried to muffle the cry that escaped her. “Think of this as a lesson.” He continued, unfazed by the interruption. And with a click of the door he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment, shorter this time, but I had the motivation to add to this story and wanted to roll with it. 
> 
> I'm thinking about adding sections about the characters, giving them descriptions and names, or if it is better to keep things abstract like they are now. Let me know what ya think about it.
> 
> I hope you're having a great day. Do something that makes you happy.
> 
> Stay Safe  
> Drink Water  
> Wear a Mask
> 
> -Ariel <3


End file.
